BLANCO
by Sei-Satou
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte... ¿pero lo es más que el odio? El instante en que esos dos sentimiento se confunden... y un Shuichi muy diferente al que estamos acostumbrados...


BLANCO 

Blanco, blanco como la muerte. ¿Por qué habrán puesto al blanco el color de la pureza¿Tal vez por ese impecable color que tiene, que te hace sentir que jamás nada ni nadie ha mancillado su eterna blancura?

Todo a mi alrededor es blanco. ¿Blanco por qué? Me dijeron por que el blanco tranquiliza, hace calmar las dudas del espíritu y del corazón. Seré un extraño, pues a mi el blanco tan solo me hace daño. No soporto este color que me rodea¿pero que digo? El blanco no es un color, es un espacio. Dicen que el negro es lo que no se puede considerar un color, pero no es cierto. El negro tiene consistencia, como el azul o el rojo. El blanco no, el infinito blanco, no tiene un punto concreto donde mirar, tan solo vacío.

Vacío, vacío, vacío. Lo que te llena el pecho pero a la vez no te hace sentir nada. Ese vacío que atonta y que te deja en algún sitio lejos de tu cuerpo. El blanco es el color del vacío, tan solo mirarlo tu mente se nubla con extraños pensamientos, pero como lo único que hay es vacío, acabas por no pensar.

Pensar, pensar, pensar. Tal vez por eso dicen que el blanco tranquiliza. Porque te hace no pensar. Ser capaz de estar horas y horas sentado entre estas cuatro paredes blancas sin pensar nada. Mirar pero no ver nada. ¿Qué hay por ver? De nuevo blanco. Mi mente vuela, atraviesa las paredes y los pasillos, y me hace sentir como si fuera el efecto de una fuerte droga. Miro y no veo nada. Vivo pero no siento nada.

Sentir, sentir, sentir. Esa diferencia que nos hace ser seres humanos. Sentimientos de alegría, sentimientos de tristeza, sentimientos de dolor... ¿Habrá sentimientos de vacío? No, pues el vacío es el vacío. Nada. Estoy encerrado, atado con estas cadenas blancas y no siento nada. No conservo rastro alguno de humanidad ni de razón y no siento nada. No recuerdo nada y no siento nada...

Nada, nada, nada. Blanco, vacío y nada. Diría que son sinónimos, te hacen sentir del mismo modo los tres.

Blanco, blanco, blanco. De nuevo vuelvo al blanco. El frío blanco. Mi cabello rosa mezclándose en el infinito blanco me hace pensar que estoy cometiendo pecado. El puro blanco, hace ahora contraste con mi pelo, como si este quisiera contaminarlo con algo de color.

A veces vienen personas, personas de piel pálida de tanto estar rodeado de blanco, sin que les toque el sol. El sol... me da la sensación que no he visto el sol durante siglos. ¿Desde cuanto estoy encerrado aquí? No lo sé, de hecho he perdido la noción del tiempo y de la realidad. Tal vez es mejor así, de hecho ya me he acostumbrado a vivir en este mundo de vacío. Un mundo perfecto donde no existen los problemas, donde no hay porque sufrir. Donde no es necesario sentir ni pensar. Un mundo perfecto...

Me han llevado a otra habitación blanca. Aquí todas la habitaciones son blancas. Estoy frente a una mesa blanca, sentado en una silla blanca, en frente de un hombre vestido con bata blanca. Como si lo hicieran para no romper mi mundo perfecto.

El hombre me habla, lo oigo pero no lo escucho, solo miro en ningún punto de la mesa blanca. Sigue hablando, cada mes me llevan a este sitio para hablar con ese hombre. Esos días son los únicos momentos en los que mi mundo tiene sonido alguno. Pues durante la horas que paso lo único que tengo es silencio.

Silencio, silencio, silencio. Ese agradable sonido, que significa lo mismo que vacío. Es algo pero a la vez no es nada. Lo puedes notar sin necesidad de oír ni sentir nada. Otro elemento de mi mundo.

El hombre sigue hablando. Intenta hacerme decir algo, pero no tengo fuerzas, ni ánimos. No es que me sienta desanimado, simplemente que es como si no pudiera decir nada. Tal vez me haya olvidado de hablar. ¿Para qué? Hablar no me es necesario en este sitio, puedo prescindir de el, como también de los sentimientos.

El hombre me pone unos folios delante para que los mire. Tienen manchas negras, grandes y visibles. Negro, color, consistencia. Eso no está en mi mente. De repente me pierdo. Están intentando desmoronar mi mundo perfecto, corromper el blanco con ese negro impuro.

Me tiro al suelo, y me retuerzo intentando volver al lugar donde me siento seguro. Enseguida viene una mujer de blanco que me pone una inyección en el brazo. Me tranquilizo en cuanto empiezo a notar el efecto del sedante. El hombre me levanta con cuidado y me ponen en una camilla para volver a la habitación acolchada y blanca de nuevo.

Estoy estirado en el suelo. Tan inmóvil que puedo sentir la sangre recorrer por mis venas. Sigo pensando.

Y pienso, y pienso, y pienso... es lo único de lo que no puedo librarme, pensar. Largas horas no pienso, pero no puedo no pensar nunca más. Como hoy, que no puedo evitar pensar en todo esto. Tal vez con el tiempo me olvide también de pensar.

Recuerdos... recuerdos acuden a mi mente después de dos años encerrado haciendo nada. Por fin recuerdo porque estoy aquí. Por fin te recuerdo. Un nombre llega a mi pensamiento con fuerza y despeja esa tela que había nublado mi mente. Yuki.

Yuki, Yuki, Yuki. ¿Por qué te habré recordado precisamente ahora? Ahora, que ya me había convencido de todo, vuelves a hacerme sufrir por lo que hice, y por lo que me negaba a recordar.

Del amor al odio solo hay un paso. Eso dicen. Parecerá una tontería, pero es cierto. ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón de que son los sentimientos más fuertes de que los seres humanos estamos dotados. Prácticamente de la misma intensidad, por eso son tan cercanos, a veces pueden confundirse.

Amor, amor, amor. Eso que nos alegra pero que muchas veces nos hace sufrir, un sentimiento que, según dicen, supera todas las barreras.

Algo por lo que estamos dispuestos a morir. Algo realmente poderoso.

Odio, odio, odio. Esa espina de veneno que a veces se clava en el corazón, y una vez dentro, ya no se puede sacar. Te corrompe rápidamente.

Algo por lo que estamos dispuestos a matar. Poderoso e implacable.

Amor, odio, amor, odio. Te amé Yuki. Te amé como nunca nadie ha amado. Más que mi vida misma, más que a nada. No me importaba nada si tan solo podía estar contigo.

Pero amar tanto no es bueno. Se convierte en algo demasiado poderoso como para que una simple persona sea capaz de soportar. Luchas interiores, sentimientos confundidos... Acabé por no aguantar.

Amor, odio, amor, odio. El amor con el tiempo se puedo olvidar. En cambio un odio profundo no. Eso demuestra que el odio es más fuerte que el amor.

Amar demasiado. Ese fue mi pecado. Mi sentimiento se hizo tan fuerte que llegó a ese punto en que el amor y el odio se enfrentan. Te amaba tanto que acabé por odiarte. Por eso mi amor es el más puro. Mi mente se torturaba tanto día a día que no pude soportarlo. Mi odio hacia ti hizo que quisiese alejarme, por no hacernos daño mutuamente. Pero a la vez te amaba tanto que no podía separarme de ti. Demasiados sentimientos enfrentados, demasiadas luchas interiores... Todo esto acabó por volverme loco.

Loco, loco, loco. Me río ahora al darme cuenta que estoy loco. Enloquecí por ti amor, solo por ti. Un día como otro, juntos como siempre, por dentro te detestaba y te amaba a la vez. Tu me veías extraño desde hacía tiempo. Te acercaste demasiado, mi cuerpo no lo resistió, mi locura creció y lo único que vi fue el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

Sumido en un estado de inconsciencia, mis manos manchadas entonces de tu sangre, el cuchillo clavado en tu corazón... lo puedo recordar con claridad. En ese momento me sentí aliviado. Pero ahora no puedo evitar retener la lágrimas que ya brotan de mis ojos.

Ahora puedo sentir el dolor claramente, sentir, sentir, sentir. Por primera vez durante dos años. Mi pecho oprimido por el dolor, la desesperación y la demencia.

Llorar, llorar, llorar. Lloro por primera vez en largo tiempo, lloro por ti, lloro por mí, lloro por mi desgracia y por que no puedo hacer nada.

La puerta se abre, una pluma blanca llega a mis manos, abro mucho los ojos, pues lo que veo no es posible que sea cierto. Estás aquí, frente mío, con ropas blancas y dos preciosas alas, blancas también. Pero tu blanco no es como el vacío del lugar donde me encuentro. Tu blanco es puro, brillante y bello.

Yuki...

No me lo creo, tal vez tan solo es una imagen creada por mi mente demente. Te agachas en frente mío y me secas gentilmente las lágrimas. Me sonríes dulcemente como lo hiciste años atrás. Te levantas y me tiendes tu mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Vámonos. Shuichi.

Intento decir algo. Sé que soy capaz, sé que puedo oír la voz que ya había olvidado.

-Yuki... –Digo tu nombre como lo dije hace mucho tiempo. - ¿Dónde vamos?

-A un lugar donde no existe el dolor ni el sufrimiento... Un lugar donde el amor no compite con el odio... Un lugar... donde estar juntos para siempre.

Lo he estado esperando mucho tiempo sin percatarme, alzo mi mano y cojo la suya, que apreto con fuerza para cerciorarme de que eres real. Y lo eres, me levanto y te miro de nuevo después de tanto. Tu pelo rubio, tus ojos dorados, la imagen que guardaba bajo llave en las profundidades de mi corazón. Por fin logré encontrarla y abrir el cerrojo. Finalmente podremos estar juntos.

-Vamos Yuki. Vamos... hacia la eternidad.

OWARI.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y qué les pareció? Un fic un tanto extraño, se me ocurrió un día que me sentía un poco así, y me dio por escribirlo. No se si está bien o mal. Ya me lo dirán ustedes. Me encantaría saber que opinión tienen sobre el fanfic Gracias a los que no se han rallado a la mitad y han leído hasta el final jejeje. Nos vemos!


End file.
